


Ethereal

by AnneBrooke18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Half-Human, No Romance, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBrooke18/pseuds/AnneBrooke18
Summary: I don’t fear death.For the first time, when I think about it my muscles relax and my mind goes quiet. I’m awake. My lungs fill with air and my eyelids drop. I am at peace.If I told you angels exist, would you believe me?____A mission. An enemy. A legend.We're just getting started.____We were not supposed to exist.





	Ethereal

I don’t fear death.

For the first time, when I think about it my heartbeat doesn’t speed up and my shoulders don’t go rigid. My muscles relax and my eyelids drop; my mind goes quiet, absorbing every sound, no matter how loud or hushed it is but I’m still awake. My feet go numb. My lungs fill with air, making my chest rise and fall slowly. I am at peace. All that I owe to someone; someone very special. 

If I told you angels exist, would you believe me? 

Some say angels are pure and invisible beings; others claim they are spirits from heaven; and finally, others say they’re myths for religious and gullible people, banishing them from existence. I know the truth.

The answer to the question, “do they exist?” People have called me crazy, a fool, and pathetic. I know the truth.

A long time ago, more than I can remember, these majestic creatures lived among us, walked the same paths, and drank from the same streams, hidden from the human eye. Interaction between these two species was ephemeral. For a long time I wondered why, and now that I know the answer I'm not even sure I want to be a part of it. How do I know? It's simple, I am the daughter of an angel.

What comes to your head when you imagine an angel? Beauty? Innocence? Now, how do you imagine one of their children? You may think of a person who meets the standards of human beauty, a pure-hearted person from birth. While you're not entirely wrong, the reality is quite different.

I wish I could say that my father told me the truth, or that I had some kind of magical and amazing revelation; that would have given this story a structure and it would be easier to develop an action plan to solve whatever it is I got myself into. The truth is, I shouldn't even know my ancestry. My big revelation was a bit of an accident actually. An accident you won’t need to hear about anytime soon, I hope, but you’ll probably find out along the way.

The wind blew against my face and short strands of hair danced in front of my eyes as if they didn’t want to be stuck in a braid. My clothes jerked against my skin while I tried to keep on moving, and yet it didn’t seem possible. The floor was cold and my jacket was as close as it could get to fly away, taking my will to continue fighting with it. Nonetheless, he doesn’t know what I’m capable of. Not even I know. Nobody does. That’s because I’m not supposed to exist, my _kind_ isn’t supposed to exist. We half-bloods were not a part of the plan.

It’s not known what the spawn of an angel and a human can do. The stakes of having us around were too high, as both species combined gave us abilities that some consider dangerous in hands of such unruly specimens, yet here we are. 

The guys found me in a very unconventional way as well. Everything you are gonna find out from us and our situation is unconventional. Fabian saved me from getting shot in the head with a golden arrow a few weeks after I found out the truth. He took me to an old and abandoned apartment where I met the other ones, Christine and Jacob. The latter are siblings, that were fortunate enough to find out the truth before things got nasty for our kind. They found Fabian a few months ago lying next to a sewer short time after escaping from _them_. 

In my short time staying with my saviors, I discovered that, just like angels, we possess magical and divine abilities. Up to now, we’ve come across small trivialities, like healing small wounds. Each of us has a different magical aptitude, as each of our divine parents had one as well. Christine is insanely and naturally good at defense and weapon manipulating, while Jacob has fast reflexes and is quick to come up with solutions to problems. Fabian can manipulate light and its intensity. I can grant more power to those I choose for small periods of time, like an amplifier. Those divine gifts are the difference between life and death.

These aids we obtain can be passed on by even the least powerful angels. Legend says, that if a Seraphim, the most powerful angel, were to birth a child with a human, the granted power would be so immense even second-tier angels would find themselves outpowered were they ever to fight. Word got to us that one of those specimens exist. We’ve been on the look for the chosen one ever since.

After a couple of months, we got a location. A mountain in the far of plains of the country. No amount of strategy and foreplanning could’ve prevented what happened. We were ambushed.

Turiel was an angel of Power, the lowest rank in the second of three tiers, and chief of a reduced clan. He was too, searching for the chosen one, and the responsible of getting rid of us. That’s how we got to this point. While my companions were off battling with Turiel’s guard, the chief himself used the wind created by his gigantic wings to hold me off. My bare feet were slipping against the cold stone, and my opponent finally pushed me to the ground flashing a perfect smile, looking smug. How foolish had we been to fall into their trap? That’s when I heard it.

A soft, sweet sound emerged from the dark further into the cave. Turiel’s expression hardened instantly, being a bit too calm for me to guess what he was thinking. Turiel whistled a three-note tune loudly and turned around to face the newcomer. A dozen birds flew in and circled you gracefully before leaving as soon as they came. 

Turiel, certainly looking amused, bowed in your direction. “I hope you become a worthy opponent, in our next encounter,” he slowly flew to the exit, his guards following shortly after. “Until then, spawn of the great one”.

I turned around to look at my allies and found Jacob tending to one of Fabian’s wounds, and Christine scribbling rapidly on a leather notebook. A cold breeze brushes softly against my cheeks, and I wrap myself tighter in my jacket, before sitting down next to you as you looked into the horizon. 

Knowledge calms me down. Knowing that I can help you embrace your destiny makes my muscles relax and my eyelids drop; my mind goes quiet, absorbing every sound, no matter how loud or hushed it is but I’m still awake. My feet go numb. My lungs fill with air, making my chest rise and fall slowly. I am at peace. You are very special to us, and them.

If I told you angels exist, would you believe me?

Well, you better. All of this was to find you. Welcome to the team, chosen one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So this is a short story I wrote for my Speech & Writing class in my sophomore year. Do you guys think I should continue? If I do, it might become fanfic for either of the following fandoms:  
> \- Voltron: Legendary Defender  
> \- Riordanverse  
> \- Avatar: The Last Airbender  
> \- The Shadow and Bone Trilogy  
> \- Harry Potter  
> \- Some other fandom I can't remember rn  
> (Feel free to suggest others, and ships you would like to see if interested.)


End file.
